The family Flaviviridae includes the prototype yellow fever virus (YF), the four serotypes of dengue virus (DENV-1, DENV-2, DENV-3, and DENV-4), Japanese encephalitis virus (JE), tick-borne encephalitis virus (TBE), West Nile virus (WN), Saint Louis encephalitis virus (SLE), and about 70 other disease causing viruses. Flaviviruses are small, enveloped viruses containing a single, positive-strand RNA genome. Ten gene products are encoded by a single open reading frame and are translated as a polyprotein organized in the order: capsid (C), “preMembrane” (prM, which is processed to “Membrane” (M) just prior to virion release from the cell), “envelope” (E), followed by non-structural (NS) proteins NS1, NS2a, NS2b, NS3, NS4a, NS4b and NS5 (reviewed in Chambers, T. J. et al., Annual Rev Microbiol (1990) 44:649-688; Henchal, E. A. and Putnak, J. R., Clin Microbiol Rev. (1990) 3:376-396). Individual flaviviral proteins are then produced through precise processing events mediated by the host as well as virally encoded proteases.
The envelope of flaviviruses is derived from the host cell membrane and contains the virally-encoded membrane anchored membrane (M) and envelope (E) glycoproteins. The E glycoprotein is the largest viral structural protein and contains functional domains responsible for cell surface attachment and intra-endosomal fusion activities. It is also a major target of the host immune system, inducing the production of virus neutralizing antibodies, which are associated with protective immunity.
Dengue viruses are transmitted to man by mosquitoes of the genus Aedes, primarily A. aegypti and A. albopictus. Infection by dengue viruses leads to a diverse clinical picture ranging from an inapparent or mild febrile illness, through classical dengue fever (DF), to dengue hemorrhagic fever/dengue shock syndrome (DHF/DSS). Dengue fever is characterized by high fever, headache, joint and muscle pain, rash, lymphadenopathy and leucopenia (Gibbons, R. V. and D. W. Vaughn, British Medical Journal (2002) 324:1563-1566). DHF/DSS is a more severe form of infection more common in children, marked by vascular permeability and/or severe hemorrhagic manifestations ranging from the presence of petechiae and ecchymosis to spontaneous severe hemorrhage and profound shock. Without diagnosis and prompt medical intervention, the sudden onset and rapid progression of DHF/DSS can be fatal if untreated.
Dengue viruses are the most significant group of arthropod-transmitted viruses in terms of global morbidity and mortality with an estimated one hundred million dengue infections occurring annually including at least 36 million cases of dengue fever and 250,000 to 500,000 cases of DHF/DSS (Gubler, D. J., Clin. Microbiol. Rev. (1998) 11:480-496; Gibbons, supra). With the global increase in population, urbanization of the population especially throughout the tropics, and the lack of sustained mosquito control measures, the mosquito vectors of dengue have expanded their distribution throughout the tropics, subtropics, and some temperate areas, bringing the risk of dengue infection to over half the world's population. Modern jet travel and human emigration have facilitated global distribution of dengue serotypes, such that multiple serotypes of dengue are now endemic in many regions. There has been an increase in the frequency of dengue epidemics and the incidence of DHF/DSS in the last 20 or more years. For example, in Southeast Asia, DHF/DSS is a leading cause of hospitalization and death among children (Gubler, supra; Gibbons and Vaughn, supra).
To date, the development of flavivirus vaccines has been met with mixed success. There are four basic approaches that have been implemented in an effort to produce vaccine candidates to protect against disease caused by flaviviruses: live-attenuated, inactivated whole virus, recombinant subunit protein, and DNA-based vaccines. A live-attenuated vaccine for yellow fever virus has been available for decades and more recently a live attenuated vaccine for Japanese encephalitis has been registered in various countries around the world. The use of inactivated whole virus vaccines has been demonstrated for TBE and JE viruses with several registered products available. Heinz et al. Flavivirus and flavivirus vaccines. Vaccine 30: 4301-06 (2012).
Despite the successes of the YF, JE, and TBE vaccines highlighted above, the use of live-attenuated virus and inactivated virus methods to develop vaccines for dengue virus has been met with significant challenges. There are four serotypes of dengue virus (DENV1, DENV2, DENV3, and DENV4) and strains of each serotype are found circulating throughout the dengue endemic regions of the world. Natural infection confers long lasting immunity to the infecting serotype but not to other dengue serotypes. The more severe forms of the disease (DHF/DSS) occur most often after secondary dengue infection, when infection with one serotype of dengue virus is followed by a second infection with another serotype. The more frequent association of DHF and DSS with secondary dengue infection has been hypothesized to be due to non-neutralizing antibodies induced by infection with one virus type enhancing infectivity of a second dengue virus type (antibody-dependent enhancement—ADE).
To date, the majority of the vaccines tested clinically are live, attenuated vaccines. The use of non-replicating vaccine candidates is also being explored. For example, Ivy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,411) disclose a tetravalent subunit vaccine comprising DEN1-4 80% E (the peptide region of DEN1-4 corresponding to amino acids 1-395 of the DENV-2 envelope polypeptide) proteins. Ivy et al, supra, also report compositions comprising DENV 1-4 80% E and ISCOMATRIX® adjuvant. Coller et al. (WO 2012/154202) disclose tetravalent formulations comprising DEN1-4 80% E of DEN 1-4. Inactivated viruses may also be used as potential vaccine candidates or as components of an effective vaccine (Putnak et al. Vaccine 23: 4442-4452 (2005), U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,190,859, 6,254,873 and Sterner et al. WO 2007/002470). Compositions comprising a live attenuated dengue virus vaccine and a non-replicating dengue vaccine are disclosed in International Patent Application No. PCT/US14/042625 (WO/2014/204892).
However, despite prior efforts to develop a dengue vaccine, to date no dengue vaccine is currently registered. Thus, there remains a need for a stable, safe, and effective vaccine that can induce a protective immune response against dengue infection and/or dengue-related disease.